When two related executable applications operate in a system including a workstation with multiple display monitors, the executable applications frequently employ display images that need to share display image area. A primary executable application, for example, may operate in a system including a workstation with multiple monitors and may intermittently invoke secondary executable applications. Such a secondary executable application may initiate generation of an image window in the foreground of a display image overlaying a primary executable application image window, in response to user interaction with the secondary application. When the user interacts with the primary application, it appears in the foreground overlaying a secondary application image window, thus obscuring it completely (or partially). A user needing to interact with the secondary application again, performs an additional user interface action to bring the secondary image window forward again into the foreground (e.g., by using an ALT-TAB command, or via the Windows Taskbar, or by simply clicking on an un-obscured portion of the secondary application image window). This is a burdensome non-user friendly process. A system according to invention principles addresses the deficiencies of the existing process and related problems.